Something New
by racheldinosaur
Summary: Dean Winchester just moved to a new town with his brother, Sam and his Dad. The first week is hell but it gets better after he makes a friend.
1. Chapter 1

"You I wonder if we can beat the fag out of you?" The four guys had followed Dean to his first period class. The classroom was empty except for Dean and the four guys, just to his luck. Dean usually knew how to deal with bullies, he always stayed in a public place or room with a lot of people in it but he hadn't noticed the football players following him.

He was walking to his desk to put down his books when he heard the tall one speak. One of the smaller ones that always followed the leader slammed the door shut.

"Can you guys just leave me alone?" He was tired of this shit. He had only been here a week and yet everyone seemed to know he liked it up the ass. Thanks to that dick Gordon posting a picture of Dean making out with some guy in the back of the impala on Facebook.

"Why would we do that. I bet you don't want us to leave you alone, cock-sucker? You want to suck my dick." The four guys were closing in on him. Thankfully nothing to bad had ever happened like that, they were just empty threats.

"Not for a million bucks." He spat back. The guy made a dissatisfied grunt and lunged. Dean didn't have enough time to react before his fist hit Dean's eye. The surprise hit knocked Dean down on the floor.

The big guy reached down and pulled him up to deliver another punch but before that could happen he was pulled back.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size," The new guy looked towards the bullies crotch. "Maybe one? Two Inches?"

Dean looked up to see the new guy, he was tall and slim and had messy dark brown hair. The guy spun around the bully and pushed him to the door. "Now git you asshole." He said in a fake Texan accent.

The guys left the room muttering to themselves. "Fags." They shot back at the two boys.

"YEAH THATS RIGHT! YOU BETTER RUN." He cupped his hands around his mouth as he shouted. He turned back to face Dean who was still on the floor. The dark haired guy reached out a hand to help Dean up.

"Are you okay. Those guys are major dicks." Dean took his hand and stood up. His hand went to his eye which was throbbing and starting to swell.

"Yeah I good but he got me in the eye." He winced as he poked with his finger.

"Come on there are ice packs at the nurse." The guy started to walk out of the Classroom and Dean followed.

"Umm... Who are you?" Dean asked as he walked down the hall by the guy. He stopped walking.

"Oh yeah, I'm Castiel." They kept walking down the hallway.

"Dean. If you don't mind me asking why were you in that classroom?" He was very confused at the moment, a mysterious stranger just... rescued him or what?

"It's my first period, I was dropping off my stuff."

"Really? I haven't seen you all week?" He was more confused.

"Oh, I was suspended last week." He said the very calmly like it was nothing and to him it was probably nothing.

"What did you do?" There was a hint of surprise in Dean's voice.

"Well, It was basically the same situation as a few minutes ago. Some big football payers were ragging on my brother so I might of broke an arm and knocked out a few teeth." Castiel smiled at the memory. "Here we are." He stepped through the door and sat down in the chair behind what Dean was guessing was the nurses desk. "PAMELA, WE GOT ANOTHER ONE!"

_This_ _guy_ _really_ _likes_ _to_ _yell_, Dean thought. Then a woman came out from behind a wall toward the back of the office.

"Castiel do you really have to yell? I heard you come in. And stop sitting in my chair!" She shooed him from her desk and took a seat in the chair. She looked at Dean.

Castiel put his hands on Dean's shoulder. "Pam this is Dean, Zaze' and his minions were doing their usual. I'm gonna go get an ice pack." Castiel left the small office place and walked towards a mini fridge.

"Hello Dean." Pamela said with a sweet smile. "I'm Ms. Barnes but you can call me Pam. I really don't care. Wait come here." He walked up to the desk and she pointed a small flash light in Dean's eyes. "Good. No concussion, I had to check."

Dean was still a little confused at the moment. He isn't stupid but he isn't the smartest guy either. "Yeah but my head hurts a little."

"You can rest for first period but after that i'm gonna kick you out, okay?" Dean nodded then walked toward the beds in the other room. Castiel was already sitting on one, he was playing with the ice pack. He held it out to Dean.

"Here you go. Is Pam letting you stay here?"

"Yeah. For just first period." Dean sat down on the bed and put the coldness to his eye.

"K, be right back." Castiel jumped up off the bed and went to were Pam was sitting in her office. Dean could hear there conversation.

"Pam I feel like I'm dying." He said this with a completely straight face. "Pamela I feel my body shutting down but you can help. Just one period, I need rest." He was more dramatic now with his arms moving around and collapsing to the ground.

The nurse rolled her eyes. "Just this once." Cas jumped up and was instantly cured of him made up sickness.

"Just like all those other once's." He left the office and sat back down on the bed that was right next to Dean's.

"So you have a brother?" This guy seemed interesting.

"Yup Gabe. He's a freshman. I love him but he is a little shit sometimes." Cas moved to lay on his back.

"I know what you mean. I have a little bro too. He's only 13 though but he is smarter than me, i swear. Why was he getting beat up?" Dean did like this guy, he wanted to know more.

"Oh, the usual, you know just being happy holding hands with his boyfriend then these closeted jocks feel the need to release their internalized homophobia on other kids that are proud of who they are."

"I've noticed a lot of that."

"I know. Thank God I took up karate as a kid. Oh and just so you know I'm okay with it."

"With what?"

"You're gayness." Dean was a little shocked at how blunt this kid was. "Sorry to burst your bubble but literally everyone in the school knows. I'm sorry if you didn't want people to know."

"It's okay. But I have had a pretty shit week."

"It'll be better now that your my friend. People are scared of me." It was true Castiel was always one to punch first and ask questions later. Usually when it came to assholes beating on kids smaller than them.

"Good to know."

They talked for the rest of period. Dean had his hopes up until Cas told him he was straight. _Damn_, Dean thought. This guy was really cute and he had the bluest eyes. When the bell rang they walked back to the class to get the books that they left.

"I'll see you in a bit." They had compared schedules and they had 1st, 3rd ,4th, and 7th period together. _This was going to be a good year_, Dean thought for the first time that week.

A/N: This is the first story I have ever published. Idk if i'll finish it. I love good feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Sam both agreed to meet up at the front so they could go home together. Dean drove his baby and Sam rode shotgun. Sam was always there before Dean arrived but today he was no where to be found. Dean sat down on one of the benches as he waited. He sat alone on the bench, a few of the students standing near him gave him dirty looks, he was so past caring. He pulled out his phone and started playing doodle snake.

Five minutes a kid with longish brown hair and a goofy smile came walking towards Dean.

"What took you so long?" He reached and messed up the kids hair. With angry words coming from the 7th grader.

"I was talking to a friend." He said quickly, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks but Dean didn't miss it.

"Oh just a friend? And what would her name be?" He wiggled his eye brows suggestively.

"Shut Up, Dean! Her name is Jessica." Dean had to admit the kid was cute. He was a little hesitant, Sam didn't really have the best taste in girls. The last one he wouldn't shut up about was ruby and for a twelve year old she sure did smoke a lot. Dean made sure to keep her away from Sammy. "She is really smart and she likes star trek I mean not just the new movies she has seen all of the original series and is three seasons into Next Generation. She was also telling me about her dads."

Dean smiled. For Sam and the thought that sprang up in his mind. He might try to look tough on the outside but he was a romantic at heart. He was happy thinking about meeting a guy one day then getting married and adopting kids and growing old. _God, I'm turning into such a girl_, he thought.

"That's great Sammy." He had and honest-to-God smile on his face. "You should have her over some time. You two can be cute little nerds together."

"Maybe. How was your week did you meet anyone?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"I swear this whole high school is as straight as an arrow but I did make a friend, his name's Cas." Sam smiled.

"Do you liiiiike him." He dragged out the word like in a desperate attempt to get the truth out of Dean. His brother usually only told him about guys that he liked.

"You are too interested in my love life and no I don't liiiiike him, he is straight and just my friend." Sam crossed his arms over his chest and pouted at the high pitched impression his brother did of him. Sam just wanted Dean to be happy.

Adam had made Dean happy but then Adam made him sad. Sure it was a few years ago, Sam might have been eleven but he knew his brother was happy even though he had a boyfriend. I mean he was happy because he had a boyfriend. Sam remembered Dean coming out to him. His older brother was a little scared but he wanted someone to know. Sam liked Adam he was cool.

Sam and Adam stood by Dean as he told his father. He was really great about it.

But one day Adam stopped coming over and Sam didn't understand. It had been a few months since he saw Adam that Dean explained. Adam told his mom and dad and they didn't react as good as John did. They told Adam he could never see Dean again then Adam's father hit his son and kicked Dean out.

_"I tried talking to him, Sammy, but he told me that he hated me and to never speak to him again." His older brother was crying, he didn't know what to say so he simple reached out and hugged his brother. _

"Dean are you going to the football game tonight?" Cas asked as he was scribbling words down in a note book.

"I don't know why do you ask?" His nose was in his own notebook as he quickly tried to finish last nights math home work before second period.

"I am driving Gabe and Balth do you want to come with?" Castiel didn't look up he just kept writing on the paper in front of him. Dean was close to agreeing but then he remembered.

"Can't I'm driving Sam and Jess. But i'll see you there?" He wrote down the last number in his answer. And looked up to find a Castiel with a confused look on his face.

"Why are you doing your math home work now?" Dean laughed.

"Cause I didn't do it last night, Captain Obvious." Castiel looked very confused.

"I don't understand why you didn't do it when you were home?" Dean just couldn't understand this guy. He can walk into a room guns blazing and kick ass but he doesn't understand a kid not doing his homework? This guy is possibly the strangest person Dean has ever met.

"I forgot... Do I need to spell this out for you?" Castiel just tilted his head. "Dude, I suck at math so I put it off and I just remembered."

"Do you need a tutor? I'm in calculus, I can tutor you."

"Are you some sort of genius? God, I am such an idiot." He already knew Cas was in AP History that is amazing for him being a junior.

"Just because I excel at math and you don't doesn't make you and idiot. It just makes you bad at math." Dean just rolled his eyes and muttered a _whatever_.

"So game tonight?" He finished the final problem on his worksheet and shoved it back into his folder. Castiel looks up from his notebook for the first time in the whole conversation.

"Yes. I'll meet you there. Give me your phone." Dean pulls his cell out of his back pocket. He watches Cas press some buttons before he hands it back. "Text me when you arrive."

Just then the bell rang and move kids gradually filtered in. The only times they talked during the lesson was when either of them (usually Dean) had a question about the assignment. When the final bell rang they both said goodbye and went their separate ways.

Today was much like the week since he met Cas. They talked in the classes they had together and ate lunch together. They also sat with Cas' other siblings and friends, the group included Gabe and Balthazar who had been together for a year and were still attached at the hip. They were both two years younger then Dean but they were cool. Gabe was annoying sometimes and always seemed to have candy, which was a little weird. The other inhabitants of their lunch table were Anna, Cas' older Senior sister who sometimes sat with them, and Charlie who was a total nerd but she liked Doctor Sexy so she was cool.

The end of the day came quickly. "Good-bye Dean, see you tonight." Cas walked toward Anna's locker to wait for her, Gabe, and Balth. She was driving them all home due to the fact Castiel hated how the bus smelled. His siblings and a boyfriend came to the locker quickly and they all exited the building together. They were all chatting about there days.

"So Cassie, Dean seems really friendly." The younger boy said with a smirk as his boyfriend let out a small giggle.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cas shot back.

"Oh, Nothing but you seem to REALLY like him." Gabe put emphasize on certain words to try to make Castiel see what he was getting at. His brother may be really smart but he was thick.

Castiel's face wore and expression of realization. "He is just my friend, Gabe. Unlike you, I do not like dick."

"Why not. Dick is something everyone should learn to love." Balth shoved at his shoulder, he should get used to the embarrassment that his boyfriend causes but it is not something he has mastered yet.

"Can this conversation please change, like now?" Anna added. "I like Dean, Castiel, he is nice."

"And gay."

"SO ARE YOU!" Shouted Anna, the whole Milton family have a tendency to yell a lot.

"You think I don't know that?" Gabe laughed and Balth could help but roll his eyes when Gabe winked at him. "Dean is probably already in love with our lovely brother. I can see it with my gay vision."

"Gabriel, Dean is just my friend. He's not in love with me." Cas kept looking out the window.

"Whatever you say, Straight Boy. Your still driving us to the game, right?"

"Not if you keep talking." Gabriel pouted and crossed his arms. Balth laughed and put an arm over his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Feel free to comment and tell me about any mistakes you catch. I love feedback. (: I am definitely going to continue this story. I like the direction i'm going to take it.

Dean looks through his contact list for the number Castiel put in. He clicks on Cas' name and starts a text message.

Dean: its dean im here where r u

Sam and Jessica are walking with him up to the booth to get tickets. Dean decides he likes Jess, her knowledge of Star Trek is impressive and she is cute. He feels his phone vibrate in his hand.

Castiel: We are at the 40 yard line. I saved seats and also brought extra blanket in case you want them.

Dean laughs at Cas' perfect spelling and grammar, this kid doesn't understand how to properly text.

Dean: were coming

Dean walks up to the booth and pays for three tickets. Dean insisted on paying for Jess him self but she was persistent in using her own money. The three make their way to where Cas, Gabe and Balth are sitting. Cas is cocooned in a few blankets. Gabe and Balth are also wrapped in a few blankets, Balth almost looks like he is asleep.

"Hello, Dean."

"Hey, Cas." His friends are seated at the very top of the bleachers so they can use the fencing as a back support. The air is already cold. Dean is glad to see the pile of blankets next to Cas.

"Dean, Jess and I are going to walk around. Okay?"

"Yeah sure Sammy, you kids have fun." Sam gives Dean his famous bitch face then walks down the stairs with Jess.

Dean picks up a blanket, pushes the rest over, and takes a seat next to Castiel. He looks down at the quickly filling bleachers. The big scoreboard is counting down the seconds until the game starts. Just a few minutes now.

"It is cold." Castiel simply states. "I don't understand the appeal of football games, you sit in freezing temperatures for a few hours watching a bunch of assholes run up and down a field chasing a ball. It's confusing." Dean laughs.

"Come on, Cas you've been going here longer than I have, show some school spirit!" Dean wraps the blanket tighter around himself as he feels a cold breeze on his back.

"No." The two talk about nothing in particular until the game starts. Even then they still continue their conversation, Dean understands Cas' reasoning about football games. It is cold and loud, Dean has never been one for football. He knows the rules and how to play but it never really was fun to actually play. Cas periodically asked questions about whats happening and why everyone around them is screaming.

"We just got a touch down!" He has to talk a little louder than usual due to the excitement in the crowd.

"What's that mean?" He squinted his eyes in confusion. _He's cute when he's confused, _Dean thought. _Shit, where did that come from. _Dean might of just fully realized he had a little crush on Cas. He'll get over it, Dean really liked having Castiel as a friend.

"It means we got 6 points now if that guy kicks the ball through the giant fork thing we get another point. Hey, I'm gonna go to the concession stand do you want anything?" He unwrapped himself from the blankets and stood up. He was hungry.

"No, I'm good." Cas' gaze was locked on the field. He was concentrating on the game, trying to understand it.

"Kay, I'll be right back." Dean looked at Gabe and Balth and now they had actually fallen a sleep on each other. Dean would probably think they were cute if he didn't know who Gabe was.

Dean held onto the rail as he walked down the bleachers. He walked through the mass of people standing around and made his was to the concessions line that was about 40 people long. The promise of food made the wait worth it.

He was waiting for about five minutes before he hears a guy talking to him.

"Could this line get any longer?" The voice came from the guy behind him. Dean turned around. The guy was cute. He was wearing on of those golfer hat things and a big pea coat.

"I know right. Hi, I'm Dean." He held out his hand and the guy shook it.

"Benny."

"I don't think I've seen you around, do you go to school here?" He was searching his brain trying to remember if he had met this guy before.

"Nope sorry, I go to Heritage." The opposing team, Dean had heard of it it was like less than a 20 minute drive away.

"Ooooh, the Vampirates. That's such a cool name for a team."

Benny and Dean kept talking and before either of them knew it they were at the front of the line and one of the volunteering moms asked to take his order.

"Oh, I'll have a hot chocolate and a bag of popcorn." Dean handed the lady his money and Benny ordered, Dean waited for him.

"Okay," Dean said putting a handful of popcorn in his mouth. "Tell my if i'm reading this wrong but can I have your number?" He had a hopeful smile on his face.

"Sure," Benny looked around and swiped a pen from the concessions counter. He smirked and took Deans hand and wrote a series of numbers. "Call me sometime. Bye now." He walked away with a wave.

"Bye." Dean was smiling the whole walk back to his seat next to Cas.

"What took you so long." Cas reached and took a few pieces of popcorn from Dean.

"Hey free loader. My food, get your own." Cas ignored him and continued to eat from the bag. "The line was super long and... I met this guy. He goes to the other team's school, I got his number." Cas looked at the phone number on Dean's hand and he was confused with himself for a minute.

Was he... Jealous? Of Dean getting some guy's number. _I don't like Dean, do I? _Castiel thought. "That's great, Dean."

"Woah, Cas try to contain your excitement." Dean said sarcastically. Cas just gave him a confused look.

"I am glad you have acquired this guy's number." He said this is the same tone of voice as his last sentence. Suddenly everyone around them, including Dean who was watching the game jumped up and cheered. Cas was scared by the sudden noise.

"What just happened?" Cas asked once everyone was settling down.

"Another touchdown, Cas!" The last have of the game was much like the first half. Castiel occasionally asked a bunch of questions and Dean was yelling and cheering when ever something happened. Jess and Sam came back to sit with them a little bit after Dean came back from concessions. Dean was amazed by how Gabe and Balthazar managed to stay a sleep throughout the whole game.

By the time the game ended each of the friends were wrapped up in at least three or four blankets each.

"See you on Monday Cas, thanks for bringing the blankets."

"Good-bye, Dean." Cas watched Dean walk away with Sam and Jess on his trail. "Gabe, Balth wake up. The game is over." He shook both of their shoulders until they were unhappy, grumbling, and awake.

Gabe looked around. "Where is Dean-o?"

"He left already. He had to take Sam's girlfriend home."

"Wait the little moose has a girlfriend?"

"I'm guessing that's who she was. Now help me carry the blankets." The three boys walk down the almost cleared bleachers, they each had a big bundle of blankets in their arms as they walked toward the old car Anna and Cas shared. It was blue, rusty, and it smelled like fish.

Cas climbed into the drivers seat and turned on the car. The other two boys climbed into the back. The ride home was almost silent the radio quietly played Cas' Mumford and Sons CD but other than that there was no talking. They were all really tired. The drive home was quick, Cas didn't bother to take the blankets out of the car. "Keep the door open." Cas yelled at the Gabe and Balth who were currently running up the stairs to Gabe's room. Cas didn't hear a reply. He walked to Anna's room, which was on the first floor right next to Michael's room. He knocked on Anna's door and she answered. Cas guessed that she had been sleep and he had just woken her up. She didn't seem to mind.

"Can we talk. I need to talk." She nodded her head towards her bed. Cas entered her pink room and took a seat on her soft queen bed. Anna took a seat next to him.

"What's wrong?" She was concerned about her baby brother.

"Nothing is _wrong_ but I think I... like Dean. I thought I was straight." He loved his sister, he loved how he could tell her anything and she always knew what to say.

"When did you realize that you liked him?"

"Tonight, I think. We sat together at the football game and when he went to get food he said he met this guy and got his number. I think I felt jealousy." He kept his eyes on his hands. Sure in public he seems confident but around people he loves he gets self conscious.

"You know I am okay with it if you like Dean." He already knew this of course but it was always good to hear Anna tell him.

"Yeah, Anna, I know but i'm not even sure how i feel about Dean. I have only known him a week."

"This isn't something I can decide for you but I think you should wait a bit. I'm not saying your wrong about what you feel but if you liking him like that goes away you could hurt him. I don't think you want to hurt him. So just think it out, be friends with Dean." Cas smiles and reaches out to hug Anna.

"Thank you," He gets up off the bed and goes to leave the room. "It's getting late. Thanks for the talk, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night." He leaves her room and makes his way up to his own. He looks into Gabe's room to see the two love birds a sleep on the bed. He smiles and walks into his room.

Cas quickly changes into a soft white t-shirt and flannel PJ bottoms then gets into his bed. He falls asleep quickly.

Dean is a bit nervous as he dials the numbers he copied from his hand onto a piece of paper. He takes in a deep breath and lets it out as he presses the talk button.

"Hey Benny. It's Dean, from the football game? I know it so soon but I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner and a movie or something tonight?"

"I'd love to. I can do tonight."

"Great, I'll pick you up at 6?"

"Sounds great. I'll see you then."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Cas, how was your weekend?" Dean had gotten to class early so he could finish last nights homework that he forgot to do. Again.

"It was good. I read a book. What about you, did you enjoy your weekend." Cas looked towards Dean's face to see it brighten up.

"You know that guy I met Friday at the game?" Cas nodded remembering, he didn't like where this was going. "I called him on Saturday and we went out. I took him to that mexican restaurant by the mall then we went to see Paranormal Activity Three. Dude it was the like the perfect night. I really like this guy."

Cas forced a smile as he replied. "That's great Dean." He can tell the jealously he felt at the football game coming back. He didn't like it. He also didn't like the thought of Dean going out on a date.

"We're going out again next weekend, too." Dean looked really happy.

"Good for you." He tried not to sound sarcastic but that was just his voice sometimes.

"Again with all the enthusiasm, Cas. Are you okay? You look like some one just ran over your dog."

"I am fine, Dean and I do not own a dog." The bell rang as he finished talking. He let out a sigh of relief. Castiel loved talking to Dean but he was not fond of their current conversation.

"Are we still on for tutoring?" Cas just remembered his promise to help Dean, _No big deal_, he thought, _it's just Dean. We'll be hanging out as friends. _

"Yes, I will meet you and Sam at your locker after Spanish."

"Sounds good." Dean replied. Ms. Bradbury started talking about the previous nights assignment, the one Dean had just completed. He was rather proud of himself for it, even if he did procrastinate until before the class to finish it. He still got it done.

As they were grading the homework Dean looked over at his friend. Cas seemed a little... off today. Dean didn't know why, he wished Cas would tell him. Castiel kept his eye's on his paper, He didn't mark it except to put a 20/20 at the top of the work sheet.

"Seriously, dude, are you okay?" Dean was concerned about his friend. He hadn't seen Cas act like this before.

"Dean, you just asked me that same question and my answer has not changed." He sounded irritated. Dean felt a little bad for prying so hard into something Cas clearly did not want to talk about.

"Okay, your fine but you would tell my if something was wrong, right?" They had only been friends for about a week but Dean already considered Cas one of his best friends.

"Yes, I would. You are my friend, though I can assure you that at this moment every thing is fine."

Dean directed his attention towards the lesson being taught hoping to learn enough to pass the final in a few weeks.

They said their good byes at the end of class. The rest of the Day went on and on. It was possibly the slowest day of Dean's life. Dean was very happy that he had so many classes with Castiel.

At the end of 7th period Cas and Dean each went to their own lockers to pack their book bags. Sam was already at Dean's locker when he arrived.

"Hey Samantha, how was your day?" He reached and messed up his brothers dorky hair. Sam automatically reached up to correct the damage his brother caused.

"Dean, you know I hate it when you do that." He bitchfaced and crossed his arms.

"What ever you say princess. Oh, we gotta wait for Cas. He's coming home with us." Dean swung his back pack over his shoulder and turned to see a guy with a mess of dark sex hair and insane blue eyes walk toward him.

"Are you two going on a date?" Sam asked as innocently as he could.

"No we are not. He is just coming over to hang out and help me with my math homework."

"So it's a _study_ date."

"Shut up, Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Hey Cas are you ready to go?" Dean was holding Sam back with one hand while he was trying to take a punch at his older brother. Cas laughed at the scene.

"Yes, I am." The three walked to the main entrance of the school. Sam would occasionally push Dean into Cas so the two would bump into each other. Some how they managed to make it to the impala.

Sam threw himself and his book bag into the back of Dean's baby as the the two older boys sat in the front. Dean wasn't feeling very talkative so he just turned up his music. He focused on the guitar solo of his favorite song as Cas and Sam went on about some book or movie. He wasn't paying attention. They arrived at the Winchester house hold after a relaxing 15 minute drive. Sam ran into the house, going on about something he needed to check.

Their house was old, not that old maybe twenty years or so. It was nice enough. Dean and Sam's rooms were right next to each other. By the time Cas and Dean made it up stairs Sam was already locked in his room, probably on his laptop. Dean walked in first and threw his back pack on his bed and collapsed beside it. He pretended he was asleep for a minute before Cas shook him awake.

"I know your not asleep. Get up we have a lot of work to do." Castiel said as he rummaged through Dean's messy book bag in search of his latest math test that Dean flunked. Dean didn't move as Cas looked over his mistakes on the paper. "Dean, you have just made very simple mistakes. This is very simple once you understand it, I know you have the intellectual ability to successfully work through these problems."

"You talk like a robot."

"I am not a robot. Sit up we have a lot of work to do if you want to pass."

They spent the next three hours drilling the equations and methods for finding the answers into Dean's head.

"I think I know enough for today can we go get food now?" Dean was practically begging. Even though the math problems were starting to become a little more clear he was tired of working. The two boys ordered a pizza it came around the time John's shift ended at the mechanics.

"Hey Dad." Dean said, the three boys were sitting at the table stuffing the extra-large cheeze pizza into their mouths. John was a little confused when he saw an extra boy at the table.

"There are three of you? Last time I checked I had two sons." He asked as he took his coat off.

"Oh, this is Cas." Dean said with a mouthful of pizza.

"Hello Mr. Winchester. It's nice to meet you." Cas had the decency to swallow his food before he started to talk.

"Please call me John." He said with a smile. John was assuming this was Dean's boyfriend or something. When Dean first talked about his sexuality he was about six years old. John asked Dean if there were any girls he liked in his kindergarten class. Dean told him that girls were yucky and that he had a liked a boy. He was a little taken aback at his sons answer but Dean is his son and he loves him. _Mary would love him no matter what and so will I_, he thought at the time.

"Cas is helping me study. I kinda flunked the last test." He said the last part quieter. John gave his son a look that just said _excuse me?_

"Don't worry John." Cas said picking up on Dean's father's anger. "He is very capable of passing the next test if he actually _studies_." Dean just rolled his eyes. John grabs a piece of pizza and takes a seat. Cas stays and talks with the Winchester family for and hour or so until Dean takes Cas home. John decides that he likes Cas and tries to get more information out of Sam before Dean gets back.

"So is Cas Dean's boyfriend?

"Not yet. Cas says he likes girls but he loves Dean. He just doesn't know it yet." Sam replied.

"Sam you shouldn't medal in your brothers love life."

"Well those two dumbos are too dumb to see it so someone needs to give them a push!" John laughs at Sam being so correct. John could tell there was something more between the boys. Even if they couldn't see it.

Dean dropped Cas off at his house and then came back home. Sam retreated to his room and so did Dean. It wasn't that late but Dean was tired, he fell asleep quickly and won't admit it but he dreamed of blue eyes and dark hair.

The rest of the semester was uneventful. Cas was still trying to sort out his feelings and Dean tried to forget about his. He kept hanging out with Benny. He really liked this guy, Benny made him happy, not confused like Cas made him feel. On the day's when Cas wasn't over for tutoring Dean called Benny. They would drive around sometimes and have make-out sessions in the backseat of the impala. By this time he considered Benny his boyfriend.

"Are you guys going to Ruby's party?" Charlie asked Dean and Cas at lunch one day. Charlie was a great friend, Dean really liked her.

"I don't know."

"Come on Dean the party is Friday and the invite is plus one. You could bring Benny."

"Who's Benny?" Dean didn't really talk about his boyfriend around Cas, he knew it made him uncomfortable. Dean didn't understand why, Cas has had girlfriends in the past. So instead of his Cas he talked to Charlie about Benny. In return Charlie told Dean about her girlfriend, Gilda. They did go on a double date once, Dean thought it was fun.

"Dean's boyfriend." Charlie replied. "Dean hasn't told you about him?"

Dean made sure not to meet Cas' gaze from across the table.

"No he hasn't. Why haven't you?"

"I have Cas. You just got all weird and stuff when ever I talked about him so I stopped." Dean didn't know why he was getting so defensive. Cas now was remembering Dean talking about the guy he met at the football game.

"I apologize for the way I was acting, Dean."

"Dude, it's okay." There was a minute of awkward silence until Charlie brakes it.

"So... The party? I'm bringing Gilda you need to bring Benny. Cas, I know Anna is going you should tag along."

"I'll talk to him tonight." Dean answered, he turned to face Cas. "Cas you have to go. You can meet Benny." Cas was hesitant but he agreed to ride with Anna. His older wiser sister had dragged him to a few parties in the past. She alway tried to include him with her other friends but he just ended up feeling uncomfortable, he hoped Friday wasn't going to be like that.

Dean wanted Cas to meet Benny. He has officially been with him for a few weeks now. The guy was kind of an asshole sometimes but other than that Dean really liked him. He wants Cas to like him too. Dean looked up at his friend. Cas appeared lost in thought as he often was.

Cas was feeling uneasy at the thought of meeting Dean's boyfriend, he didn't plan on this. He had almost had come to a conclusion on his feelings toward his best friend. Cas was in love with Dean. He had tried not to be but he was. Castiel wasn't homophobic in any way. He didn't think his liking Dean was wrong or bad but... it was just confusing. He thought he liked girls, he had dated a few in the past. That had been nothing but heavy making out and a sloppy blow job.

He had tried look at other guys the way he tried not to look at Dean and he felt nothing. It was just Dean.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNING. I thought I would say this. Attempted non-con but it is stopped before anything happens.

* * *

Dean had just texted Cas informing him of his arrival to the party.

"Anna I feel sick I don't think I should attend the party." It was true his stomach felt uneasy but it was at the thought of seeing Dean with his boyfriend.

"I know I can't make you go but I really think you should go. Dean wants you to meet Benny, he values your opinion Cas, he wants you to like Benny."

"Why would he need my opinion to confirm his relationship."

"If he really likes Benny he wants to know if his friends like him too if he plans on keeping him in his life." Castiel groaned at the thought of seeing Dean happy with someone else.

"I still don't know what to do, Anna. On one hand I want to tell him about how I feel but I don't want it to ruin his friendship with me or his current relationship. I just want him to be happy." He was pulling on his shoes. Despite what he said about feeling sick he is still going to the gathering.

"I wish I could make it better Cas. But this is something you do need to decide for yourself, like I keep telling you. Now come on, we are going to be late.

The siblings arrive at the given address to find a house with loud music with already mildly drunk high schoolers singing along. He doesn't bother texting Dean. Cas really isn't in a rush to find him but just as he walks in he spots Dean. Some guy that he assumes is Benny has his arm around his Dean's. They are with Charlie and her girl friend. _He does look really happy_, Cas thought.

"I'm going to find Meg okay. You good on your own." Cas nodded and she took off.

"Hey Cas!" Dean spotted him and was now waving. Cas smiled and made his way to Dean.

"Hello." Dean turned to his boyfriend.

"Benny this is my friend Cas, Cas this is Benny." Castiel held out his hand.

"Nice to meet ya, brother?" Benny said as he shook Cas' hand. Cas noticed the guy was swaying a little, his breath smelled horrid.

"Likewise." Castiel decided he didn't like Benny that much. Not because he was Dean's boyfriend... He just didn't like him

"So Cas you came with Anna right?"

"Yes I did." Cas replied. Charlie rolled her eyes. She could tell what was going on with Dean and Cas it was so obvious to her that they were in love with each other. Benny started talking about his job at a diner and she could feel the awkwardness radiating from the kid.

"Gilda and I are going to get another drink. Are you coming Castiel." She grabbed both her girl friend and Cas by the arm and pulled them away from the group leaving Dean and Benny alone.

"I don't drink."

"I know Cas, you just looked very uncomfortable." Charlie and Gilda looked at each other and then back to Cas.

"Because you are in love with Dean." Gilda said bluntly. Cas and Gilda were alike in the way that they spoke their minds at the wrong times. Cas tensed up and his eyes widened. Charlie had never seen him like this before, he was usually so confident he looked nervous and... vulnerable. It was odd.

"No, I'm not." He spat out quickly.

"Castiel its okay you can tell us." Castiel was starting to feel himself get angry.

"I wish you people would stop assuming things that you don't have any clue about." He started to raise his voice. Both girls realized they crossed a line.

"We're sorry, Cas, we didn't mean to pry, well we did but... sorry. It's none of our business." Charlie said. Cas seemed to calm down a bit, for a minute he was temped to down the nearest bottle of alcohol but he restrained himself.

The three friends went back to talking. Castiel forgot about how much he liked Charlie, even though he sat near her everyday at lunch. She was a year younger and more close to Gabe than himself. About twenty minutes went by before he looked over to where Dean was standing with Benny. They weren't there anymore, Cas walked around looking for them but couldn't find his friend.

"Where are we going?" Benny just grabbed Dean's wrist and he was suddenly being dragged through the crowd.

"This way, sweetheart." Dean didn't really like it when Benny called him sweetheart. It was too condescending.

Dean was hesitant, he knew Benny was drunk at the moment. "Why don't we go back and find Cas and Charlie. I bet they're looking for us." Benny didn't reply but instead he kept walking. Dean couldn't really see where they were going, it was already very dark.

Dean didn't have nearly as many drinks as Benny but he was still feeling a little drunk. The next thing Dean knew he was being pressed up against a wall in an empty room with Benny. He could feel Benny fumbling to undo Dean's jeans.

Now, Dean was no blushing virgin but this didn't feel right. Sure he liked sex but not like this, not when one of them was so drunk he could barely form words. His boyfriend was a little bigger than him, he was stronger. He reached down and tried to swat away the hands near the zipper of his jeans. They hadn't gone this far before.

"Stop it!" He used his hands to push Benny off but he wasn't successful.

"Come on, sweetheart. I know you want this." He kept going at it, sliding his leg in between Dean's.

"Benny, get off!" He wasn't listening.

"You want this, I know you do." He slurred.

"STOP!" He pushed harder, trying to get Benny off but he wasn't strong enough.

Thank God Benny forgot to shut the door all the way, or Cas wouldn't have heard Dean yelling. Cas was walking around the semi-large house looking for the pair when heard yelling. The dark-haired boy busted through the door as soon as he heard Dean. Before he knew to react Cas grabbed Benny's shoulders pulled him off Dean then delivered a kick to his crotch that sent Benny to his knees.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM." Cas then pushed him over so he was cringing on the ground. He turned to Dean. "Are you okay?" he looked over Dean who was still backed up against the wall and saw that he was not in any immediate danger. His eyes were still wide with shock. He nodded. "Come on." He took Dean's hand and led him out of the room.

"I'm going to take you home okay?" Dean nodded. Castiel sent a text to Anna and Charlie informing them that he was taking Dean home. Anna was going home with a friend, so he took their car. It was not that late but the sun had already set. Dean slumped against the window.

Castiel decided to take Dean to his own house, just on the off-chance Benny came by. He didn't want Benny to ever come near Dean ever again.

"You didn't have to rescue me, Cas, I could have gotten away by myself." Cas started to get angry, not at Dean exactly but at something else.

"Yes Dean, and I was supposed to stand outside the door listening to you scream for help. Dean kept looking out the window, not wanting to meet Cas' gaze. He didn't reply, they drove the rest of the way in silence.

Dean knew he couldn't have gotten away from Benny if Cas wasn't there to save him.

Dean followed Cas into his medium-sized house. He had never been there before, they always studied and hung out at Dean's home. He knew Cas lived with just his siblings, he never asked about where Cas' parents were. He didn't know if it was a hard subject.

"Michael and Gabriel are probably a sleep so be quiet." He instantly regretted his tone of voice he sounded angry and harsh. They climbed the stairs to Cas' room. The room looked bigger than it was. The walls were a light grey color and books littered the shelves on one wall of the room. Dean saw a rather large stack of what looked like written in notebooks with pages sticking out all over. It was so... Cas.

"You are sleeping over here. I don't want you to do anything stupid." Dean just nodded and when to sit down on Cas' twin sized bed. Cas pulled a white t-shirt and some pajama pants out of a drawer. He threw a set at Dean. "These are big on me, they will probably fit you. Now I am going to go change." He left the room and went to the bathroom. He pulled on his pajamas and brushed his teeth. Dean was changed and laying on his back when Cas returned to his room.

Dean moved over a little so Cas could sit next to him. Cas pulled his legs to his chest as Dean spoke.

"I- Cas." He didn't know what to say. He directed his gaze toward Cas before he spoke again. "Thank you. I just- I don't know why we would do that. I don't know what I did." Dean felt betrayed. He had liked Benny, it was almost close to love but not quite. He would never admit that anyway.

"Dean, listen to me. You did nothing wrong, It was his fault he tried to do that to you." He knew what Cas was saying was true but he was doing everything to convince himself he was wrong.

"No, he was drunk, it's not his fault."

"That is not an acceptable excuse. Just because he was drunk does not make what he did okay." Dean sat up his face was very close to his own. All he could think about was leaning forward and pressing his lips to Dean's. He didn't, this was a bad time, even if Dean didn't realize it he was vulnerable. The last thing Cas wanted to do was take advantage of Dean.

Dean wiped his hands across his eyes as he could feel the beginnings of tears coming. He tried to stop them from coming but they did anyway. He kept his hands over his eyes in an unsuccessful attempt to hide from Cas. He felt arms wrap around his body and leaned into the touch.

"I feel like such a girl." Dean said as he pulled away from Cas. "I don't do this much I swear." He tried to brush off the fact he was still crying a little.

"Dean, you are just expressing your emotions. Don't you dare believe that I will ever think less of you for doing so." Dean looked into the blueness of Castiel's eyes as he made a rash decision and leaned forward, putting his lips on Cas'.

Cas was too shocked to move. He froze. Dean pulled away quickly as if realizing what he was doing was wrong, which was what he thought. He moved away and off the bed.

"I'm so sorry, Cas. I didn't- Sorry." He was muttering apologies. "I'm still a little drunk, i'm sorry." For a moment he felt like _he_ was doing to Cas what Benny did to him.

"I... It's okay. It's getting late, sleep in my bed. I'll be on the couch." Cas was out of the room before Dean could argue. Dean stood in shock for a few moments but then settling into Cas' bed. He realized how tired he was and fell asleep in a few minutes.

Cas grabbed a few blankets and collapsed on the couch. It took him a lot longer to fall a sleep.

Anna and Cas had always been early risers. No matter how late the night before was their bodies just were up and ready to go at in the morning.

Cas woke up at around seven. He walked into the kitchen and was not surprised to see Anna sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee.

"I assume you slept on the couch due to Dean being in your room?"

"You are correct." He didn't elaborate.

Dean woke up to a small ray of sun on his face. It was barely light outside but it was enough to wake him up. He realized where he was very quickly and then remembered the previous night. _You kissed Cas_, he thought.

It was odd that he was awake this early he quietly crept out of Cas' room and in to the landing area outside the doors that led to bedrooms. He heard talking coming from the kitchen that was just loud enough to hear from his current position.

He listened to the voices realizing it was Cas and Anna.

"Anna, Dean kissed me."

"What did you do." He could tell they were trying to talk quietly.

"I just froze. I didn't know what to do."

"Do you still want to kiss him?"

"Yes," He couldn't believe what he just heard. Did Cas... Want to kiss him, but he was straight. "I wanted to kiss him back but I didn't want to make him do something he would regret. Now he is just going to come down here and tell me that it meant nothing." Dean didn't believe it meant nothing, but Cas was right. That's the exact thing he was going to do. He didn't know what to do now.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean snuck back into Cas' room and tried to fall back to sleep. He didn't want to seem suspicious and go down stairs right after he heard Cas and Anna's conversation. He managed to lay wake in the bed for an hour before he decided to get up. The bed also smelled like Cas and that didn't help anything.

Cas was laying on the couch asleep. He had fallen back to sleep after his talk with Anna. The guy was almost sitting upright in what looked like an uncomfortable position. Dean walked to the kitchen because he was hungry, he was pretty sure it was okay if he got some breakfast. He grabbed a pop tart and ate it cold.

Cas woke up again to hearing rummaging in the kitchen. He assumed it was either Dean or Gabriel. He was hoping it was Gabriel, he wasn't ready to talk to Dean.

The television was on, it was playing some morning news program. Cas tried to focus on the story and wait for whoever was in the kitchen to come out.

It was Dean.

"Hello, Dean." Cas noticed the sun was now up, it looked about eight or nine.

"Morning." Dean sat down in the chair next to the window.

"Are you okay?" They hadn't talked since last night and Dean hadn't been too chatty then.

"I'm fine."

"Do you remember last night." Dean was careful on how to answer this.

"Most of it." He lied. "Benny was... Then you took me home, then I went to sleep." Dean hoped it wasn't that obvious he was lying. Cas shook his head in agreement. "Thank you, Cas."

"Your welcome, Dean. I'm just glad he didn't hurt you." Cas had the most sincere voice, Dean didn't know how to respond. There was a somewhat awkward silence as they both thought about the kiss. Cas obviously new about the kiss, he wasn't the drunk one. For now Dean wanted to play it like that for a while. He had a plan, he heard Cas talking to Anna.

He should just grow some balls. He likes Cas and Cas likes him but Dean is too scared of rejection. Which is odd, he was never one to care. He never dated anyone guy for too long, a few months at the most. That isn't how he wanted it to go with Cas.

They watched the television for a while until Dean decided to go home, Cas drove.

John had saturday off so he and Sam were sitting in the living room watching some movie that Dean realized was Star Wars.

"Did you have fun last night?" John raised an eye brow.

"Yeah, it was fine." He shrugged off his coat and walked into the room with his family.

"You spent the night with Castiel. What happened to Benny." John continued to calmly interrogate Dean.

"It wasn't like that, I don't want to talk about it okay?" He walked up the stairs to his bed room. John told Sam to stay down here and he followed Dean upstairs. He knocked on the door and walked in to see Dean laying face down on his bed.

"I know you said you don't want to talk about it but I think you do." John knew his son, something was bothering him.

"Fine, at that party last night, Benny got really drunk and tried to..." Dean explained the rest and his father listened. He told him about how he kissed Cas and heard him talking to Anna.

"Did you talk to him about this." Dean shook his head. "I think you should talk to him. And Dean I don't think you will mess this up."

"I'll talk to him on Monday." He said. "Thanks Dad." John nodded and left. Sam was still sitting contentedly watching the movie.

"Is something wrong with Dean?"

"Just boy trouble." John laughed, he never thought he would be saying that about one of his sons.

"Okay." Sam knew Dean would work it out with Cas, well he was assuming it was about Cas.

The rest of the weekend was uneventful. Dean didn't talk to or see Castiel at all. He was not looking forward to Monday. They sat by each other in first period and if Dean tried to avoid him he would know something was wrong. He tried to figure out what he was going to say but nothing came to his mind.

He tried to get to class later than he usually did but ended up arriving just a few minutes before class started. Cas was in his usual spot. He always came to class early, other than Dean and his siblings he didn't really have any friends.

"Hello Dean."

"Hey Cas." Dean tried not to meet his friends eye. Neither of them continued the conversation. Castiel went back to reading the book in his hands and Dean tried to look busy doing his finished homework. The bell finally did ring and kids began to filter in.

The rest of the day was the same, the two boys tried to avoid each other until Dean was sick of it. He followed Castiel out of 7th period.

"Cas, we need to talk."

"About what."

"About when I kissed you." He wanted to get this over with so they could go back to being friends.

"I- I understand, Dean. You were drunk." He tried to brush it off like it was no big deal.

"I wasn't that drunk. And I wanted to kiss you." Cas didn't say anything he just stopped putting away his books and looked at Dean with a confused face. "I heard you talking to Anna that morning I'm sorry but I did. Can you please say something?" Castiel felt exposed.

"I understand if you don't want to be friends." It hurt to say it out loud.

"No Cas. Why would I want that?" They were both confused.

"I don't know."

"I... damn it Cas, I hate this feelings crap, but I think I want to be more than friends. Do you want that?" Dean was holding his breath, it never felt like this.

Cas answered in the form of a kiss. It was real this time. Dean moved his hands to Castiels waist as he prolonged the kiss. When they finally pulled away they caught a few people staring but ignored them.

"I don't want to mess this up." Dean said, voicing his hesitance.

"Then we won't mess this up."

* * *

They had their ups and downs but they stayed together and strong.


End file.
